Une bien curieuse relation
by Clowsama
Summary: Ils sont nakamas mais pas vraiment amis. Ils se battraient pour sauver l'autre mais ne se font pas vraiment confiance. Ils se ressemblent mais mais pas tant que ça. Et maintenant leur relation va prendre un nouveau tournant. ZoRo


Voilà un nouveau One-Shot et pour répondre à un défi d'**Andy**, c'est un ZoRo.

Si j'ai accepté ce défi, c'est tout d'abord parce que j'aime bien le couple Zoro Robin même si ma préférence va au ZoTash. Donc ça ne me dérange pas d'en écrire.  
Et ensuite, c'est surtout parce que j'aimerais montrer ma vision de ce que pourrai être une relation entre ces deux-là. Parce que franchement, comment peut-on faire quelque chose de romantique et guimauve avec Zoro le bad-boy et Robin la femme fatale? Sérieusement il faut respecter un minimum les caractères des personnages.

Petit avertissement, ce One-Shot sera très adulte mais pas dans le sens Lemon (quoiqu'il y en aura un peu). Donc rating M et fans de sucrerie passez votre chemin.

Disclaimer: One Piece est la propriété exclusive d'Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Une bien curieuse relation**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que la fête battait son plein sur Skypiea. La défaite d'Ener et la réconciliation entre le peuple du ciel et les Shandias méritaient bien ça. Les héros de la soirée étaient bien évidemment les pirates de la Mer Bleue qui s'étaient vaillamment battus et avaient rendu tout cela possible.  
Tandis que la plupart d'entre eux dansaient et s'amusaient, Zoro s'était assis contre un arbre avec un tonneau de rhum et une pinte et se contentait de boire, plus personne n'osant le défier à un concours de boisson. Il fut alors rejoint par Robin, l'archéologue ne partageant pas non plus le goût des autres pour l'agitation.  
Zoro leva un sourcil. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir? Contrairement aux autres, il se méfiait toujours un peu d'elle, bien qu'à présent il était plus enclin à lui accorder sa confiance.

« Tu ne te joins pas aux autres Ken-san? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ce genre d'activité. » dit-il avec un mouvement de tête en direction de ses nakamas qui dansaient autour du feu.

« Moi non plus. » répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Tu m'offres à boire? »

Zoro regarda son tonneau, sa chope et enfin Robin. Il avait bien assez d'alcool mais le problème c'était qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chope.

« _Bah, c'est pas comme si j'allais en mourir._ » pensa-t-il en passant sa chope à la femme brune.

Celle-ci la prit et bu dedans sans la moindre hésitation avant de la rendre à Zoro qui la remplit à nouveau.

« Dis-moi Ken-san… tu as déjà fais l'amour avec une femme? »

Zoro recracha l'alcool qu'il était en train d'avaler en entendant la question.

« Quoi?! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers elle les yeux écarquillés.

« Je t'ai demandé si… »

« J'ai très bien compris ce que tu as dis! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu me demandes un truc pareil? » la coupa Zoro.

« Nous sommes adultes, je ne vois pas où est le mal à poser ce genre de questions. » répondit-elle avec son fameux sourire.

Zoro soupira et détourna les yeux. C'était ce sourire qui le mettait sur ses gardes. Il était clair que ce n'était pas par simple curiosité qu'elle avait posé cette question, elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Alors? » insista-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire si j'ai déjà couché avec une femme? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu sais, si tu es toujours vierge, je ne te jugerais pas. »

« Je ne suis pas vierge bon sang ! » cria-t-il en se levant avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait répondu malgré lui. Elle l'avait piégé sur le coup. Par dépit il se rassit et avala une longue gorgée de rhum.

« Sujet sensible? Elle t'a plaqué? » demanda Robin.

« J'ai jamais eu de vraies relations si tu veux savoir. » répondit-il sans réfléchir. « Mais pourquoi je te racontes ça moi? Et toi, des aventures? » Cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment mais il n'était pas question qu'il soit le seul à raconter sa vie.

« Quelques unes. » répondit-elle. « Il y avait tout de même des hommes sympathiques dans les organisations que j'ai rejointes. Suffisamment attirants pour que j'accepte de prendre un peu de bon temps avec eux. De toutes façons, cela faisait longtemps que j'avais tiré un trait sur l'histoire du prince charmant. »

Zoro lui jeta un coup d'œil. Alors Baroque Works n'avait pas été la seule organisation dont elle avait fait partie? En même temps, si elle avait été recherchée par la Marine dès l'âge de huit ans, elle n'avait certainement pas eu d'autres choix pour survivre. Cela expliquait ses désillusions, sa vie n'avait pas due être facile.

« J'avais jamais vraiment été intéressé par le sexe avant. » dit-il tout d'un coup. Au point où il en était, autant se confier. Bizarrement, c'était la seule avec qui il sentait qu'il pouvait en parler. « Je ne pensais qu'à m'entraîner pour devenir le meilleur. Mais en grandissant, j'ai commencé à être distrait par ces foutues hormones. Rien de pire quand on veut se concentrer que de voir ses pensées dériver sur les corps des jeunes femmes qu'on a croisées. »

Robin se mit à rire doucement, cela lui ressemblait bien de faire passer l'entraînement avant les femmes.

« Quand j'avais dix-sept ans, je me suis retrouvé dans un bar après avoir débarrassé la ville d'une bande de bandits. C'était mes débuts de chasseur de primes. Pendant que je buvais, des filles ont commencé à s'approcher de moi. J'étais le héros de la ville, ça avait l'air de les exciter. »

« _Pas seulement ça. » _pensa Robin en jetant un coup d'œil au corps d'athlète de l'épéiste. Elle s'empara de la chope et se mit à boire en écoutant son histoire.

« J'ai beau tenir l'alcool, ça ne m'empêche pas d'en sentir les effets. Au final, je me suis retrouvé à l'étage en train d'embrasser une de ces filles. Sur le coup c'était plutôt agréable alors je me suis laissé faire. Et puis ces satanées hormones avaient pris le contrôle de mon cerveau. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain dans un lit avec la fille à côté de moi. »

« Tu te souvenais plus de la soirée? »

« Si. Je me souvenais très bien m'être envoyé en l'air avec cette fille. Mais comme c'était elle qui m'avait dragué et que j'étais conscient de mes actes, je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Au final je suis parti sans la réveiller. Je me suis rendu compte que pendant quelques temps, mes hormones ne m'ont plus déconcentré. J'imagine que c'était parce que j'avais assouvi ce besoin. Mais il est revenu. Vu que ça avait été une expérience plutôt plaisante et que ça me permettait de ne plus y penser pendant un certain temps, dès que l'occasion se représentait, je couchais avec une fille. La plupart ne m'ont jamais revu après et j'ignore totalement leur nom. »

« Ces filles savaient ce qu'elles voulaient, c'est pas comme si tu leur avais brisé le cœur. » commenta Robin.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je me suis toujours limité à ce genre de fille. Avec elles, je savais que la relation se limitait au sexe. »

« Je comprends, tu n'as eu que des relations d'un soir jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes pirate. »

« Exact. » répondit-il en reprenant la chope des mains de Robin. Il se mit à boire, pensant que la conversation était finie.

« Et depuis? » continua Robin.

« Depuis… quoi? »

« Depuis que tu suis Senchou-san, tu as eu d'autres relations? »

« Une fois. À Alabasta. Une servante qui tenait absolument à satisfaire tous les désirs d'un des pirates qui avait sauvé le royaume et la princesse. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« C'est tout? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je passe mon temps à bord et la plupart des îles où on s'est arrêtés, on les a quittées précipitamment ou alors j'étais dans un état qui ne me permettait pas ce genre d'activité physique. »

« Et… à bord? »

« Quoi à bord? »

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à le faire avec une de tes nakamas? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

Zoro la regarda comme si elle était folle mais en voyant qu'elle était sérieuse il éclata de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? » s'offusqua Robin.

« Tu veux rire? Moi et…? Absolument impossible. »

« Pourquoi cela? »

« Réfléchis un peu. » dit-il après s'être calmé. « Vivi était bien trop… pure, pour ce genre de chose. Quand à Nami, on ne se supporte pas. Et la connaissant elle aurait allongé ma dette à un niveau astronomique. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. »

« Et puis… » Il s'arrêta et fixa Nami qui dansait bras dessus bras dessous avec Luffy.

« Tu as remarqué également? » lança Robin plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je connais ces deux-là depuis plus longtemps que quiconque. »

« Ils n'ont jamais…? »

« Non. Je pense que Luffy ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Quand à Nami, elle doit essayer de se convaincre que ce n'est pas le cas. Je la comprends. Pas facile de se dire qu'on est tombée amoureuse d'un type pareil. » dit-il en riant.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Senchou-san est quelqu'un de bien. »

« Raison de plus pour laquelle je n'ai rien tenté avec Nami, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. » dit Zoro. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il respectait énormément Luffy.

« Je comprends. Et donc… ça ne te manque pas? Jamais une envie… d'assouvir tes pulsions? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'attends qu'une occasion se… » Il s'interrompit et regarda Robin. C'était dû à la lueur du feu ou est-ce qu'il voyait… du désir... dans son regard? Dans sa tête, leur conversation repassa en boucle jusqu'à qu'il arrive à une conclusion qui le déconcerta. « Attends une minute. T'es en train de me draguer? »

Robin ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de lui prendre la chope des mains et en profita pour les effleurer avec la sienne.

« Je ne dirai pas ça comme ça. » dit-elle sans présenter le moindre trouble. « On va dire que je te fais une proposition. » Elle but alors une gorgée avant de reposer la chope.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrai accepter? »

« Et bien nous sommes tous les deux adultes, nous avons tous les deux des besoins et nous partageons tous les deux le même avis sur les relations. Comme tu l'as dit, cela ne se limitera qu'au sexe. »

Zoro la regarda, se demandant si elle plaisantait ou pas. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. L'idée en elle-même ne le dérangeait pas. Pouvoir assouvir ses pulsions à n'importe quel moment et qui plus est avec une femme superbe serait génial. Mais il avait encore quelques doutes.

« Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas le cuistot, il ne doit attendre que ça.» dit-il.

« L'idée m'a effleurée mais il serait incapable de se contenter de ça. Il voudrait pousser la relation plus loin et cela deviendrait trop compliqué. »

« Mouais, c'est pas faux. Tout est toujours trop compliqué avec lui. »

« Quand à Senchou-san, lui et Kokaishi-san partagent quelque chose et je refuse de m'immiscer entre eux. »

« Donc au final c'est moi. » conclut Zoro.

« C'était la solution la plus simple à mes yeux. Et puis… » Elle se rapprocha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je dois admettre que tu es diablement séduisant quand tu t'entraînes. »

Zoro déglutit. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait un timbre aussi… aguichant. Bien malgré lui il commença à se sentir excité. L'alcool, la chaleur et la proximité de cette femme si sexy n'arrangèrent pas les choses. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux descendirent sur son décolleté qui révélait une partie de son imposante poitrine.

« Tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresses? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Ça se pourrait. » répondit-il en relevant les yeux. « Pas de sentiments? »

« Pas de sentiments. »

« Ça ne change rien entre nous? »

« Absolument rien. »

« Je n'en demande pas plus. » dit-il avec une lueur féroce dans le regard avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Robin gémit sous la violence du baiser mais rapidement une vague de plaisir parcourut son corps tandis que la langue de Zoro forçait le passage de sa bouche pour venir s'emparer de la sienne. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle ne voulait qu'une relation physique. Quelque chose d'uniquement sexuel… charnel… animal. Juste sentir le plaisir s'emparer de son corps sous les assauts d'un homme. Et l'épéiste était sans conteste l'homme le plus viril qu'elle ait jamais autorisé à posséder son corps.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent derrière l'arbre contre lequel ils s'étaient adossés. Zoro la débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements avant de s'emparer d'elle. A l'abri des regards et le bruit de la fête couvrant leurs propres cris, ils s'abandonnèrent à la passion qui dévorait leurs corps dans une débauche de gémissements et de sueur, vivant l'expérience sexuelle la plus intense de leur vie.

Leur étreinte terminée, épuisés, ils se rhabillèrent. Ils firent le tour de l'arbre et Zoro s'empara de sa chope qu'il remplit avant de la vider cul sec. Il avait la gorge sèche. Alors qu'il s'en préparait une deuxième, Robin lui prit la chope des mains et la but devant lui. Elle lui rendit alors en s'approchant très près.

« Si jamais plus tard tu sens que l'envie revient… tu sais où me trouver. » lui murmura-t-elle avant de rejoindre la fête et leurs nakamas.

Zoro la regarda s'éloigner, rien sur son visage ne laissant prétendre qu'il venait de la prendre contre un arbre quelques minutes auparavant. Décidément il n'arrivait pas à qualifier leur relation. Ils avaient beau être nakamas, ils se méfiaient l'un de l'autre. Ils se ressemblaient sur certains points et sur d'autres ils étaient totalement opposés. Et voilà qu'à présent ils avaient décidé de coucher ensemble de temps à autre.  
Il se gratta la tête. C'était une bien curieuse relation à n'en pas douter.


End file.
